Benutzer:TheBlue/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy VII/Part 2
Willkommen meine FFFs zu meinem Theaterstück, meiner Operette. Ich bin der Regisseur und Inszenator, der Drehbuchschreiber und Autor. Die Wikia ist meine Bühne und Kulisse. Meine Worte, die Schauspieler und Akteure, meine Gedanken, die Emotionen und Gefühle. Ihr seid mein Publikum und meine Zuschauer. Das hier ist El Azul oder schlicht und einfach TheBlue. Die Arbeit ruft: Auf nach Sektor 5 ... also FFFs wo waren wir gleich stehen geblieben? Ach ja in Tifas Bar. Nach allen Lohnverhandlungen befindet ihr euch im Keller der Bar in der sich AVALANCHE immer beraten hat. Nehmt den Aufzug hoch und sprecht mit Tifa. Sagt ihr, dass ihr neben ihr nicht anders könnt als gut zu schlafen, wenn ihr sie daten wollt. Barret will von euch eine Erklärung über Materia, um dem Spiel einen Vorwand zu geben euch die ganze Kiste zu erklären. Sagt einfach Nein weil ich euch hier alles erkläre und das auch noch viel besser, wenn ich hinzufügen darf: 300px|thumb|[[Bahamut|Den da könnt ihr mit Materia aufrufen! Cool oder?]] Also Materia (oder Substanzen, wie sie die deutsche Übersetzung mal wieder treffend nennt) sind die Quelle eurer Magie und eurer Fähigkeiten. Sie sind aufgeteilt in verschiedene Farben, die euch unterschiedliche Abilities eröffnen. Die roten Materia verschaffen euch die Fähigkeit, gewaltige Monster aufzurufen, darunter z.B. Bahamut und Odin. Die grünen Materia beherbergen die Zauber des Spiels; Feuer, Eis, Blitz, Flare, Ultima um nur ein paar von ihnen zu nennen. Die gelben Materia beinhalten Befehle wie Klauen oder Morph. Die lilanen Materia geben euch passive Fähigkeiten, wie Konter, Schutz und Fernangriff. Die blauen Materia zu guter letzt, sind die Trickreichsten. Sie haben alleine keine Wirkung, doch wenn sie kombiniert werden mit einer anderen, dann können sie z.B. Zauber auf alle Ziele wirken oder elementare Angriffe absorbieren oder, oder, oder. Alle Materia müssen im Kampf aufgelevelt werden um ihr volles Potenzial zu erreichen. Dies macht ihr einfach, indem ihr im Substanz-Menü eure Materia mit den Waffen eurer Helden koppelt. Mitgeführte Materia erhalten AP - nicht mitgeführte nicht, so einfach. Sobald das alles geklärt wäre, verlasst die Bar und geht in das Haus im Südwesten und deckt euch mit einer Feuer Materia ein sowie ein, zwei Potions und eine Phönix Feder. Gebt aber nicht das ganze Geld aus, sondern behaltet mindestens 480 Gil auf der Bank, um im Haus nebenan 3 Eisenreife zu kaufen. Rüstet danach eure Crew mit Materia aus und gebt die Restore (Wiederherstellen/Heilungs) Materia am besten Barret. Stellt jetzt noch Barret in die hintere Reihe, indem ihr mit dem Aufstellung-Menü zwei mal auf ihn klickt. Das bewirkt, dass er weniger Schaden nimmt, aber gleichen Schaden austeilt, solange er eine Fernkampfwaffe hat. Geht jetzt die Treppe hoch in die erste Etage des Ladens, dort seht ihr ganz unten eine blaue Kugel neben einem Mann in rot. Das ist die Allemateria, die Zauber, die auf ein Ziel gerichtet sind, gegen alle Teilnehmer dieser Gruppe wirkt. Hervorragend in Kombination mit Heilungszaubern. Nachdem ihr sie genommen habt, fällt eine Kiste von oben herab, die ihr öffnen könnt, um einen Äther zu erhalten. Geht wieder raus und nach Norden und dann Richtung Osten gen Bahnhof. Im Zug wird Barret mal wieder einen Austicker bekommen... na wunderbar. Geht zu Tifa sie will euch das selbe zeigen, was Jessie uns gezeigt hat, also nichts Spannendes. Doch just in dem Moment kommt Spannung auf, endlich, der Kontrollpunkt ist früher als wir dachten, also müssen wir jetzt schon vom Zug abspringen hurray. Ihr müsst jetzt die Abteile langlaufen bis ihr ganz vorne seid und das in einem Zeitlimit. Wenn euch ein gewisser Kerl anrempelt und wegläuft, lauft schnell hinter her, denn er will euch euere hart erarbeiteten Gil klauen. Im letzten Abteil angekommen springt ihr in die Untergrundtunnel Midgars ab. Lauft dort nach vorne bis ihr vor einer Laserwand steht, die einen wohl röstet, wenn man hindurch geht. Anstatt als Braten zu enden geht links in den Schacht rein und findet einen unübersehbaren Äther. Geht die Leiter hinunter und dann um die Ecke eine weitere Leiter runter und ihr landet auf einer Plattform. Geht nach links die Leiter hoch, um Jessie zu treffen und eine Potion in der linken oberen Ecke einzusacken. Nehmt dann die linke Leiter runter und ihr kommt in einen Raum mit einem Speicherpunkt und einem Zelt, geht danach weiter in den Schacht. Ihr findet euch in einem Gebiet, das genauso aussieht wie der Sektor 1 Reaktor. ShinRa scheint wohl deutsche Ordnung zu lieben... Rutscht runter und dann in die Tür links über die Rohre springen, die Leiter runter, den Steg entlang, die nächste Leiter runter, das Rohr entlang und die letzte Leiter runter. Der selbe Weg wie im letzten Reaktor und ziemlich linear, wenn ich hinzufügen darf. Oh Cloud kriegt wieder einen Anfall, er sieht eine junge Tifa in einem anderen Reaktor, neben ihr ein überlanges Schwert und ein toter Mann, den sie Papa nennt. Ich könnte mich irren, aber es scheint ihr Vater zu sein. Sie nimmt das Schwert und stürmt davon. Cloud kommt wieder zu sich und wir können weiter bomben. Diesmal kein Countdown, ich glaube sie haben eine Fernsteuerung erfunden. Geht nun den Weg zurück bis ihr an der Treppe seid. Lauft hoch und ab in den Aufzug. Oben angekommen findet ihr einen Äther in einer Kiste. Links müsst ihr ein nerviges Minispielchen spielen, indem ihr genau gleichzeitig mit Barret und Tifa einen Knopf drücken müsst, um eine Tür zu öffnen. Verzweifelt nicht, es gibt noch schlimmere Spiele in FFVII. Speichert jetzt auf jedenfall am Speicherpunkt, denn es ist wieder Bosstime. Präsident Shinra wird euch begrüßen und einen Roboter für euch bereithalten. Die Slums von Sektor 5: Das erste Treffen mit Aeris Der Airbuster wird explodieren und die Brücke auf der ihr steht zerreissen. Cloud kann sich kaum noch festhalten, also zeigt Barret, dass ihr stark seid, wenn ihr ihn daten wollt ( OH MEIN GOTT !!!! ) oder ihr wisst nicht ob ihr noch länger halten könnt, um in Tifas Schlüpfer zu kommen. Ist zwar nicht ganz so männlich und cool, aber in der Liebe und im Krieg sind alle Mittel erlaubt! Siehe da, wir wachen in einem Blumenbett auf, neben uns eine hübsche Frau, das muss der Himmel sein :D Nein ist nur das entsprechende irdische Gegenstück: eine Kirche. Ihr haltet ein bisschen Smalltalk mit Aeris und wenn ihr sagt, ihr erinnert euch an sie, wird sie euch ein bisschen mehr mögen, jap sie ist auch ein mögliches Date, gut erkannt. Bald kommt ein merkwürdiger Geselle in die Kirche, wahrscheinlich um zu beichten, dass er seinen Frisör umgebracht hat. Wenn ihr zu ihm hinlauft, hält Aeris euch auf, also müsst ihr mit ihr sprechen um die Handlung voran zu bringen. Sie will, dass Cloud ihr Bodyguard wird und als Bezahlung gibts ein Date *zwinker*. Clouds innere Stimme mischt sich mal wieder ein, weil sie weiß wer Mr.Schlechte Frisur ist: Reno, ein Turk. Fragt mich jedoch nicht, was diese Leute mit Türken zu tun haben. Nach dem ganzen langweiligen Gelaber ( haha ihr dachtet doch nicht wirklich, dass ein Final Fantasy ohne unnötigen Plot auskommt ) laufen wir vor diesen Leuten weg. Lauft die Treppe hoch bis zu dem kleinen Abgrund. Aeris wird zögern zu springen und fällt hinunter. Jetzt liegt es an uns den ShinRa Truppen Steine ehh Fässer in den Weg zu legen. Lauft dazu hoch auf die Dachbalken und sagt Aeris sie soll kurz warten. Schiebt dann das nähere Fass zu eurer Linken und der Soldat wird platt gemacht. Schiebt danach das Fass weiter hinten, wenn Aeris wieder Hilfe braucht, und auch der zweite Soldat wird begraben. Danach noch das rechte Fass und ihr seid entkommen. Falls Aeris hier auch nur einmal kämpfen musste werdet ihr in ihrer Gunst um einiges fallen. Wenn ihr also sie als Date wollt, strengt euch an und hört auf mich. Komischerweise wird sie sich diesmal nicht zieren über den Abgrund zu hüpfen. Verstehe einer die Frauen. Lauft den Dachstuhl entlang ins Freie und hüpft über die Müllberge auf den sicheren Boden zurück. Lauft jetzt nach links am Speicherpunkt vorbei und im nächsten Bild hoch in eins der vielen Slums. Hier gibts genau das, was es auch in Sektor 7 schon gab, viel Schrott und kaum Nützliches zu kaufen. Geht in den verrosteten Bus im Norden, denn das ist der Waffenladen. Ulkigerweise verkauft er nur Titanreifen und Granaten. Deckt euch mit genug von diesen Reifen ein um eure Gruppe zu schützen und lasst die Finger von den Granaten. Ich hasse alle Items die im Kampf verwendbar sind, da die meisten sowieso kurz vor nutzlos auf der Brauchbarkeitsuhr anzeigen. Geht noch ins Haus unten rechts und die Treppen hoch zu einem Poster des Schildkrötenparadises (Schildkrötenparadisquest Counter: 1 von 6). Lauft dann nach Osten raus aus der Siedlung und ihr findet euch an einem idyllischen Häuschen an einem Bach wieder. Betretet es jedoch noch nicht, sondern lauft hinten die Leiter hoch in den Garten und dann ins vordere Beet. Rechts findet ihr einen Äther (yay man kann nie genug davon haben) und links die sagenumwobene Schutzmateria. Sie erlaubt dem Träger mit einer gewissen Wahrscheinlichkeit die Angriffe auf Teammitglieder abzufangen. Die meisten denken jetzt sicher "toll, der Schaden wird dann auf einen Charakter konzentriert". Kurz gesagt ja. Aber das ist der Schlüssel, um einen mächtigen Panzerschrankcharakter zu erschaffen. Exkursion de la RPG Nehmen wir mal an Cloud trägt diese Schutzmateria und hat sie gemeistert, dadurch hat er eine 100% Chance Angriffe auf sein Team abzufangen. Gut, nehmen wir weiter an er hat auch die Gegenangriffmateria (Konter) gemeistert und damit eine 100% Chance einen Angriff auf ihn zu kontern. Setzen wir jetzt unsere Annahmen zusammen (A+B...), dann kommen wir zu dem Schluss (...=C für die Freunde von Algebra), dass Cloud jeden Angriff auf das Team einfängt und sofort kontert. Dazu noch eine Doppelangriffsmateria und HP-Absorb daran gekoppelt bringt an jedem eurer Züge massen an HP zurück. Falls das nicht reichen sollte, könnt ihr noch einen draufsetzen und mit der HP-Plus Materia rumspielen, um die MaxHP von Cloud zu steigern. Navigation Inhaltsangabe | <- Zurückblättern | Vorblättern ->